1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite navigation system.
2. Related Art
Currently, many automotive electronic appliances, such as GPS devices or event data recorders, are developed to provide assistance to drivers. However, despite the advantages of using such appliances, traffic accidents still frequently occur.
For example, when a combination vehicle attempts to make a turn while accelerating or experiencing side wind currents, the vehicle could excessively tilt and topple over. As a result, an accident will occur, causing harm to passengers and possibly other drivers as well.
In order to reduce the occurrences of serious vehicle accidents, an effective warning and preventive measure are required.